Harry Potter and the Final Duel
by demi-legend
Summary: [After the sixth book] A story dedicated to J.K. Rowling and HP fans. Follow Harry, Ron and Hermione as their seventh journey begins. What new dangers do they face in search of the Horcruxes? What new things will they learn in Hogwarts..that is if the sch


**A/N: **Hello, and welcome to my first HP fanfic. I just finished reading the sixth Harry Potter book, "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" and finally had the inspiration to write a HP fic. In saying that, this story begins a few weeks, maybe even a month or so after the ending of the sixth book, so if you haven't read the Sixth Book, you may get confused. I've read all the Harry Potter books and I find them all breathtaking so I decided to make this story as a tribute to the incomparable J.K. Rowling. This is my version of how Harry, Ron and Hermione start their seventh year at Hogwarts…..that is if the school remains open.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any character in the novel. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. This is just a story from my imagination that began with Rowlings ideas. So I dedicate this to J.K. Rowling and all the other Harry Potter fans out there.

--------------------------------------

**Harry Potter**

_**And**_

_**The Final Duel**_

By: Demi-Legend

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Some say leaving behind your home was one of the hardest obstacles anyone would ever face. But to Harry, he had already left his home…. Hogwarts. The school where he had faced so much danger and evil before, yet ironically, Hogwarts was also where Harry felt the safest, at home, _secure…_

Maybe it was the enchanted bricks and magic of which the foundation of the school was built from that made him feel safe, maybe it was the countless teachers who had taught him what he knew about magic the past six years of his life. Or maybe, it was the very magic and secrets that Hogwarts itself kept hidden that eased Harry every time he went to sleep at night.

It was only a few weeks ago that he finally figured out the source of his security all this time. It wasn't the thick fortresses of Hogwarts or its powerful secrets, but who resided inside those very walls that kept him safe. The students, Harry's friends, his professors, and most importantly, the greatest Wizard of all time in Harry's eyes, _Albus Dumbledore_.

And he was gone…

The realization that everyone and everything that provided Harry comfort was being taken away had dawned on him during Bill and Fleur's modest wedding. Though the celebration had quite lightened the mood of Harry's family, (well, the people Harry considered as family anyway) the events that occurred and are occurring had a definite affect on everyone's mood, especially Harry himself.

First it was his parents, Lilly and James Potter, then Harry's beloved godfather Sirius Black, and most recently, possibly most importantly, Albus Dumbledore. They were all taken away from him rapidly, with out remorse. He realized that the people he loved most were the very people Voldemort had targeted, whether intentionally or not, and Harry had had enough. Never before was he this determined to put an end to Voldemort once and for all.

_Even if it costs him his life as well…_

He looked up from his seat by the long table that held the warm banquet of assorted food and beverages, and managed a small smile as he watched Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, Ron and Hermione (after much persuasion from Harry that he was indeed fine) dancing to the soft tune harmonated by the enchanted instruments. Giny had asked him to dance with her for old time's sake, but Harry had refused in fear that he might not be able to let her go if they do.

Some of the Professors were invited to the wedding as well, including Hagrid and Professor McGonagall who looked much deserving of this occasion. After all the hustle and bustle over at the school, the wedding was the perfect opportunity for them to mellow out somewhat.

They, everyone who was in the Burrow for the wedding reception, were all that's left of Harry's family. So they, therefore, were the once he needed to protect the most.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

He stood by the doorway of his room in the Dursley's house, his eyes lingering every spot and crevice. It was unnaturally neat, the bed was cleanly made, the floor and furniture dustless, spotless. Harry had cleared all his things, packed what he needed into a small bag Professor McGonagall had enchanted so that he could fit a lot of his stuff in it. He only packed the necessities, including the photo album that belonged to his parents, the very first Hogwart's letter from Hagrid during his eleventh birthday that started all of this, some of Dumbledore's old letters, Sirius' mirror that he had given to Harry, the Marauder's Map, the locket that only a few weeks ago he and Dumbledore acquired in the Cave, things that held sentimental value, things that could not be replaced. Harry also packed a few books he felt could help him in his journey, like the book Hermione had gotten him for his 17th birthday _"Advanced Magic and Tools against the Dark Arts," _his wand, his firebolt broom, a few clothes and robes. Despite all of those things, his enchanted brown bag remained weightless enough to him.

He left all the things he didn't need in his trunk, locked and stored safely in the closet.

Although this place never felt like it, it was still partly Harry's home. He was shocked to feel that way, Harry was more reluctant to leave this place than he thought.

"Harry, are you ready?" came a voice downstairs that he recognized very well as Hermione's.

"Just a minute, I'll be right there."

Stepping inside his room once again, he approached his snowy owl Hedwig who was hooting in his cage. Harry opened his bedroom window, and using his wand, incinerated the metal railings that bared it. He was seventeen already, and was therefore allowed to use magic outside of school. He released Hedwig from his cage and looked at his large curious eyes.

"You've been a great owl Hedwig, I'll miss you my friend," he whispered softly while running his fingers through the soft snowy feathers of his body. Outstretching his arm out the window, he smiled sadly as Hedwig gave him a calculating look. "Go Hedwig, you're free."

As if he understood, Hedwig dug his claws tighter around Harry's arm in disbelief and protest so that it actually hurt. They stood there for a while, starring at each other, before Hedwig turned his head to the dark sky, opened his wings and fluttered away with a loud "Hoot!"

Hermione and Ron watched the scene from the doorway, bags similar to Harry's on their backs.

"You ready to go mate?" asked Ron, a smile on his face.

Harry turned to them both, and after a moment, smiled as well. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well then, let's go. Mr. Weasley is already downstairs waiting for us," added Hermione as she led them down to the living room where the Dursleys occupied one couch while Mr. Weasley occupied the other, his amazement barely held in check as his eyes and hands lingered around all the Muggle items near him.

"What fantastic things you got here," he exclaimed while examining the television. "Is this a micro-wave then?"

Ron cleared his throat, embarrassed. All eyes turned to the three new occupants of the room, the Dursleys and Mr. Weasley got to their feet. "Harry! There you are old chap, nice to see you again. I was just speaking to your lovely relatives here."

"Right dad," Ron whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, thanks for escorting us once again."

Mr. Weasley waved it off. "No, no it's nothing Harry. Now, say your goodbyes, we'll be waiting outside then." He shooed Ron and Hermione off out the door and left Harry alone with the Dursleys.

There was an awkward silence that hung between them, until Aunt Petunia separated from her husband and son (Who merely stared at Harry with wide eyes) and hugged him tightly. "We weren't the best family to you, and I regret that now more than ever." She pulled away to look at Harry in the eyes. "Know that you'll always have a home here Harry."

Uncle Vernon made to argue but Petunia raised her hand to silence her husband, never breaking eye from Harry. "You take care of yourself, and destroy that killer once and for all."

Harry could do nothing but nod, for never in his seventeen years of being here had any of the Dursley's showed that much affecting for him before. He figured part of the reason the Dursley's were reluctant to let him leave was because he was their only source of protection if one of those Death Eaters appearing all over the news even in the Muggle world would come knocking at their doorstep.

Harry pulled away from his aunt, exchanging glances with uncle Vernon and Dudley silently. "Thanks, for everything…"

As he made to leave Uncle Vernon called back to him, "Hey Potter?"

Harry turned to him with raised brows.

"Don't die."

He smiled and waved. "I won't." And with that, he left the Dursley's doorstep forever.

Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione were all waiting for him outside in the dark quiet streets of Privet Drive.

"Ready?" asked Mr. Weasley, his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Harry nodded and took his place on Mr. Weasley's other side, while Hermione stood to his right. "Would you be apparating by yourself Harry?"

"I would, but I haven't gotten my license yet."

Mr. Weasley smiled understandingly. "Very well, grab on then and we'll be off to the Burrow for a quicky."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "The Burrow?"

"Yes, just- just a quick visit," Arthur replied, his eyes unfocused and his voice shaky. "M-Molly, Molly and the kids just want to say goodbye…" A rush of guilt swam through Harry immediately. If it wasn't for him, Ron wouldn't be leaving his family to go on a dangerous journey with him. It was his fault they all had to say goodbye.

Before Arthur could tear any more, he hastily wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Right then, off we go. Hermione, you go first then and we'll follow."

Hermione nodded and waved at them. "See you there." And with a graceful twirl, she vanished out of sight. Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry followed soon after.

---------------------------

* * *

And that was the Prologue! What do you guys think so far? I know it sounds pretty boring now, but hey, beginnings are always the most boring part. I promise that the story will get more exciting very soon! And the chapters will be way longer after this, this is just the prologue after all. Review please and give me some feedback! 


End file.
